


Shifting, Denki x Reader.

by BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, X reader - Fandom, denki - Fandom, denki kaminari - Fandom, mha
Genre: Couple, Denki Kaminari - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, eventually angst, eventuay smut, kiribaku, relatiomship, shifting, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats/pseuds/BokutosFatAssCakeThatAkaashiEats
Summary: Your bored of real life and sad that you can't be with a fictional character, Denki Kaminari, so you shift realities.
Relationships: Denki and reader, Reader x Denki, denki x reader, kirishima x bakugo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Shifting to your Desired Reality

"Y/n?" your sister asked seeing you spaced out being different than usual. She says your names a few times until you finally hear her.  
"Oh crap.. yeah?" you flinch.  
"You good? you seem a little off.. I mean you're always weird but this isn't weird, you just looked.. I don't know... Off?" she responded.  
"Oh, it's nothing.!" you reassure her. She doesn't really care about your life so she just walks away. Truth is, you were day dreaming, thinking about Denki, putting in scenarios of you together though it was because he wasn't real. He was just an ordinary anime character that you fell in love with all your heart. You couldn't really take it anymore as you would cry in bed wanting him to be real, needing him to be there for you but no, Denki just wasn't real and that tore you apart. You thought, 'These aren't real feelings, he's not even real.' Trying to convince yourself... your heart just wouldn't budge. It hurt too much and you just wanted it to be over.  
You were scrolling on your "for you page" on tik tok as you came across this video talking about this thing called "shifting." It was said to be a method of being able to be in the "universe" you desire seeing your favourite fictional character. Hearing about this, you wanted to know more. You left tik tok going on safari to search up "What is shifting and how do I do it?" Many results popped up. You clicked on one and it said, "Shifting to your desired place." This was seen on tik tok as people explained how you can see and interact with your favourite fictional character. It's another form of Lucid Dreaming as you are staying sound asleep on your bed not moving. There is a possibility you could stay in a coma though it is not very likely if you follow the rules," You kept reading, "To get what you actually want you will have to make a script, it's basically like a fanfic for what you want to happen." This is what would help you stop being full of sorrow, like to stop mentally hurting from the non-existant anime boy... Sure you may sound dramatic but it felt like that. You went on searching trying not to miss anything.  
You were done searching and now you needed to make a script. You started with, "I'm y/n, I am ?? y/o. I come from ?? I love to... I like to... When I shift I want myself to be there for one month as only one minute passes by in my cr (current reality). I will go to my dr (desired reality), My Hero Academia and it will be the 23rd century there having the characters like Izuku Midoriya, Karsuki Bakugo, Denki Kaminari, 15-16 years old. For this one month in my desired reality I would like to be with Denki Kaminari, we will spend time with each other, do what couples do, and just to actually spend time with the others." 'This is enough,' you thought. Since it was the weekend, you wanted to try it today.  
You layed down starfish like doing the raven method having your limbs apart and began to count to a hundred. Falling asleep, you suddenly hear an alarm and you wake up. You weren't where you usually slept, a.k.a your room, you were at a dorm room designed like your room. As soon as you saw your dorm and your alarm, you figured you were already in your dr (desired reality), MHA. You got ready and dressed up in your uniform getting ready for class. Though you forgot to write which class you were in you just followed the angry bomber. You would hide time to time for him not to notice you and once he finally stepped in class you rush to go there.  
You bump in to Bakugo, "HEY, EXTRA- WHO ARE YOU??" he yells.  
"Oh I'm y/n, your favorite extra," you tease.  
"HAH??! I HAVE NO FAVORITE EXTRAS" He responds clenching his teeth trying to intimidate you but you just burst out laughing. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU DAMN EXTRA!!" Bakugo says in anger about to blast a tiny bomb upon your face until, "Ey, Bakugo," a familiar voice says. You look beside him, it was Kirishima.  
"Oh my god.. HI KIRISHIMA!!" you jump.  
"You must be the Y/n, I heard your name a few minutes ago," Kirishima tells you. What you added to your mental script was Bakugo having a crush on Kirishima so he obviously got jealous of you talking to his crush.  
"Heyyy Bakugo, you look nice todayy," Kirishima compliments.  
"W-WHAT?! S-SO YOU MEAN I DON'T LOOK NICE EVERYDAY?!? WHY DO I ONLY LOOK NICE TODAY YOU DAMN EXTRA," Bakugo blushes as Kirishima chuckles at his response. They go to their seats and you follow Kirishima to his desk.  
"Hey, can I stay here till the teacher comes so I can introduce myself," you ask.  
"Sure you can!" he says. You start to make conversation with Kirishima as Bakugo is at the other end glaring at you.  
A few minutes past and a boy walks in.


	2. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy walks in.

It felt like the desired reality's time got slower. He had like a blondish yellow hair with a lightning black stripe across it. It was Denki Kaminari.  
"Ayeee Denks," Kirishima greets him.  
"Hey kiri- Heyy girl and you are?" he shifts facing you.  
"Chill, you might scare her off," Kirishima chuckles.  
"SHUT UP, YOUR NOT EVEN BETTER WITH GIRLS" Denki retorts.  
"Hi Denki, I'm Y/n" you smile brightly offering your hand to him. A tint of blush spreads across Kaminari's face as he never experienced a girl being really nice to him except Mina. He froze staring at you, "I'm gonna marry Y/n," Denki whispers loud enough for both you and Kirishima to hear. You both look at each other and start bursting out of laughter. "H-Hey! Why are y-"  
"Okay Class today we are going to be doing some exams," The teacher interrupted the noise of the class. Mr. Aizawa looked around seeing if his students are here and he saw you. He scanned a page of a list of his students. Aizawa felt a wave of relief when he remembered that you, Y/n, was gonna transfer there.  
“I forgot, we have a new student named Y/n, go take a seat over there behind Denki Kaminari, the one with that black lightning strip,“ He pointed out, dead in his face sighing.  
As you were walking to your seat, you felt like someone was checking you out, it was Denki Kaminari. You now felt confident enough to tease him, you dropped the black lipstick you had in your right pocket. Bending down to get it, you had your ass sticking out at him. You quickly got the lipstick back so no one else would notice what you were doing.  
"Oops," you smirked. His face turned red for what you did to him.  
"About the Exam," Mr. Aizawa explained, "You will just be showing off your quirk, seeing how well you can control it."  
"Shit," Kaminari cursed under his breath. You remember that he can't control how much electricity Denki can produce.  
"I don't usually do this but you'll have a day to train and another to rest and to know more about your quirk, knowing the controls, just to see how you will show it off," The teacher added on.  
Kaminari's face lit up and turned to you.  
"Lets train together!!" he suggested.


End file.
